Zazdrość bywa dla frajerów
by euphoria814
Summary: Punkt widzenia Jacksona. W pewnym sensie trójkąt miłosny.


**tytuł: Zazdrość była dla frajerów**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Jackson Whittemore/Derek Hale (jednostronnie) / dzielnie ciągnący się sterek, ponieważ tak**  
 **info: tekst pojedynkowy, warunki były ciężkie! do obejrzenia tutaj, dziękujemy za oceny :***

 **Martyniex w podziękowaniu za świetną zabawę!**

* * *

Zazdrość była dla frajerów.

Jackson zawsze tak uważał. Zazdrość oznaczała, że ktoś miał coś, czego on chciał, a nie mógł zdobyć. Takie sytuacje nie istniały. Nie miały miejsca w jego świecie, bo Jackson nie był frajerem. Nie był jednym z tych kolesi, którzy podpierają ściany na szkolnych imprezach i ślinią się na widok co ładniejszych dziewcząt ze szkoły, które nawet nie znają ich imion.  
Jackson był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny lacrosse'a. Zawsze dostawał wszystko czego chciał i nigdy nie musiał nawet o to zabiegać. Zadbali o to już jego rodzice, którzy pchani poczuciem winy, że dowiedział się, że nie są biologicznie spokrewnieni, próbowali pieniędzmi nadrobić słabe kontakty. Związek z Lydią był logiczny. Racjonalny odkąd oboje nie byli frajerami i to oni stanowili o tym, kto był szkolnym dziwakiem tego roku.  
Dlatego Jackson nie bardzo wiedział jak ma rozumieć całą sytuację z Derekiem Hale'em.

Mężczyzna ewidentnie nie był frajerem. Sportowy samochód, skórzana kurtka i pewność siebie, które stanowiły jego znak rozpoznawczy, świadczyły o tym dobitnie. Derek nie pozwalał sobą nikomu pomiatać, w krótkich słowach ustawiał Stilinskiego do pionu jak każdy w tym pieprzonym mieście. Stąd Jackson był pewien, że Hale zrozumie, że oni: nie-frajerzy powinni trzymać się razem. Tymczasem Derek nie chciał dać mu tego, czego Jackson potrzebował. Nie chciał ustąpić i ugiąć się pod jego wolą. Mało tego – Hale wciąż prowadzał się ze Stilinskim, jakby to miało jakiś sens. Jakby Stiles był od Jacksona w czymś lepszy, co było totalną bzdurą, bo Stilinski był książkowym przykładem frajera i to naprawdę irytującego.  
Dzieciak był chudy i blady. Ubierał się jeszcze gorzej niż nawiązywał kontakty, a to już samo mówiło za siebie. Cała szkoła śmiała się z jego zauroczenia Lydią, która nie zaszczycała go nawet spojrzeniem, chociaż Jackson był pewien, że Martin po tylu latach i wspólnych zajęciach musiała pamiętać Stilinskiego, który zawsze mówił za dużo i za szybko. Stilinskiego, który był tak encyklopedycznym przypadkiem frajera, że pewnie jego zdjęcie widniało pod tym terminem w wikipedii. Jeśli tak nie było, Jackson zamierzał upewnić się, żeby tak się stało.

Hale jednak zdawał się nie dostrzegać rozpadającego się samochodu, bezsensownej paplaniny i wiecznie pomiętych koszul, które Stiles nosił. Wydawał się nie przejmować tym, że Stilinski na dobrą sprawę był po prostu zbędny, bo jego nieistniejąca masa mięśniowa niczym nie mogła pomóc im w walce. Chłopak nawet na boisku lacrosse'a był beznadziejny i to nie tylko ze względu na problemy ze skupieniem.  
Hale jednak na równi z tym wszystkim, zdawał się nie dostrzegać tego, że Jackson jako jedyny z grupy stanowiłby faktycznie wartościowy dodatek do watahy. Silny i szybki od zawsze był skazany na sukces. Świadczyło o tym jego stypendium sportowe i wyniki spotkań, które tak szeroko opisywano w prasie, nie tylko lokalnej.  
Derek stawiał się na meczach, spoglądał na nich ze sporej odległości, ale nigdy nie obserwował Jacksona. Uwaga mężczyzny zawsze skierowana była na Stilesa, który mało kiedy opuszczał ławkę rezerwowych.  
I to było dziwne, bo z nich dwóch to Jackson nie był frajerem.

Zazdrość była dla frajerów.  
Jackson zawsze tak uważał. Tego nauczyło go życie, wymagający rodzice i jeszcze bardziej wymagająca Lydia, której standardów nie należało ignorować. Martin była niebezpieczna, lojalna tylko wobec siebie. Dlatego chcąc nie chcąc musiał się od niej oddzielić zanim to ona podjęłaby taką samą decyzję za nich oboje. Wygranym był ten, kto wykonywał pierwszy ruch.  
Satysfakcję z jej miny czuł bardzo krótko, bo pieprzony Hale wciąż prowadzał się ze Stilinskim, jak ze swoim prywatnym pieskiem, co wciąż nie miało sensu. Rozważał nawet czy Derek na pewno nie stanowi jakiegoś przypadku ostrego frajerstwa, ale mężczyzna wciąż imponował mu siłą i opanowaniem. Aurą, którą wokół siebie roztaczał i nie chodziło tutaj tylko o tajemnicę, bo tę Jackson rozwiązał, domyślając się natury Hale'a. Derek miał władzę. Miał moc, której nie mieli inni, a którą nie chciał się podzielić z Jacksonem. Stilinski natomiast wciąż krążył po orbicie Hale'a doprowadzając go do szału.  
I Jackson nie był zazdrosny, bo zazdrość była dla frajerów.

Zazdrość była dla frajerów, bo tylko oni nie mieli jaj, żeby sięgnąć po to, czego naprawdę pragnęli. Problemem Jacksona nie były natomiast żądania, a sprecyzowanie tego, czego dokładnie chce. Pod hasłem 'wszystkiego' kryło się tak wiele znaczeń, że dni zajęło mu zrozumienie dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy widzi Stilinskiego z Derekiem, ma ochotę rozerwać Stilesa. Władza, którą dawały siła związana z przemianą, straciła na wartości, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że lepszy i szybszy od innych jest i w tej chwili. Nie mógłby ujawnić swojej wilkołaczej natury, jeśli chciał zachować życie, więc czynnik tajemnicy też nie na wiele się zdawał. W egzystowaniu jako członek watahy Dereka, watahy pełnej w tej chwili frajerów, którzy w pewnym etapie przegrali swoje życie, nie było nic pociągającego. Nic poza uwagą Hale'a, której nie mógł zdobyć pomimo usilnych prób. Uwagą, która mu się należała, bo Jackson nie był frajerem, ale był na dobrej drodze do tego, aby się przyznać, że być może jest odrobinę zazdrosny o to, że Derek przychodzi na mecze, żeby spoglądać na Stilesa. Chociaż to nie Stilinski zdobywał punkty i nie on był stworzony do tego, aby wygrywać i prowadzić do zwycięstwa całą drużynę.  
Jackson nie był frajerem, gdy poruszał się na boisku i w murach szkoły.  
Jednak coraz częściej czuł się jak frajer, gdy Derek usilnie ignorował jego próby nawiązania kontaktu.

Zazdrość była dla frajerów. Dla ludzi, którzy nie mieli odwagi, aby myśleć szerzej. Aby chcieć więcej.  
Zazdrość była dla frajerów. Dla tych wszystkich, którzy nie potrafili wyciągnąć ręki po swoje. Ludzi, którzy wstydzili się tego kim byli. I Jackson z pewnością nie był frajerem, więc pewnego wieczoru spotkał się z Derekiem w ruinach jego domu i nie ugiął się, gdy mężczyzna kazał wrócić mu do samochodu. Nie drgnął nawet, gdy poczuł na karku ciepły oddech wilkołaka i nie zawahał się, gdy Derek w końcu dał mu to, czego tak bardzo początkowo chciał. Ugryzienie nie bolało nawet tak bardzo i to Hale był tym, który odskoczył jak oparzony, gdy Jackson złapał go za szyję i przyciągnął do niespodziewanego pocałunku. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego kompletnie zszokowany, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, której się po nim spodziewał. I Jackson nie był frajerem – żałosnym frajerem czekającym biernie na własną przegraną - więc pogładził opuszkiem palca ranę po ugryzieniu, która zaczynała się już goić i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Jutro wylatuję do Londynu – poinformował Dereka, odchodząc i starając się wyzbyć z pamięci Stilinskiego, który zapewne już za kilka godzin powita w swoim pokoju Hale'a.

Zazdrość była dla frajerów. Dla ludzi takich jak Stilinski, którzy nie potrafili dostrzec, że mogliby mieć wszystko, gdyby tylko szepnęli słówko. I Jackson nie był frajerem, bo sięgał nawet po to, co nigdy nie mogło należeć do niego.


End file.
